


January Fifth [Podfic]

by greeniron



Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snowball Fight, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: It's John's birthday. Rodney is full of surprises.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/116686
Kudos: 4





	January Fifth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [January Fifth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206612) by [sardonicsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley). 



[M4B](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/January%20Fifth.m4b) (8.8 MB) ||| [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/January%20Fifth.mp3) (14.9 MB)

Length: 17:33


End file.
